Scarred
by Dark Kitsunes
Summary: Kag gets her heart broken after she tells Inu how she loves him and then taken by a demon that has revenge running through his veins. Will Inu beable to save Kag from this demon that wants to make her his mate?
1. Chapter 1

**Scarred**

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter One: The Mirror**

"Kagome," I complained as I lugged Kagome's giant mirror down a dirt path, "why do I have to carry this stupid mirror around?" I asked and shifted the mirror on my back.

"I have to practice my dance lessons," Kagome said as she rode her bicycle beside me.

"I'm gonna need a nice hot bath after this. This thing is heavier then testaiga," I grumbled and shifted the mirror yet again.

"Stop complaining. It's not that heavy," Kagome said and gave me that _you're pathetic_ look.

"Why don't you carry it then if you're so strong?" I growled and jogged to keep up with her.

"You're such a baby, InuYasha," she giggled and peddled faster.

"Kagome-e," I whined and ran to keep pace with her blasted contraption.

"It's no much further, whiny baby," she laughed and turned into the woods.

"Why do we have to go so far? You could set the damn thing up at Kaede's place," I mumbled, but followed after her reluctantly.

"I want privacy. It's too…crowded in Kaede's hut. Out in the open has more space and why are you complaining so much? You're supposed to be acting like a demon or a half one at least," Kagome said and peddled faster on purpose.

I muttered a curse under my breath and ran beside her. She giggled. She suddenly stomped on her breaks causing dust to tickle my nose. I skidded to a halt and nearly toppled backwards with the stupid mirror of hers.

"See. That wasn't the far. Now was it?" Kagome laughed as she watched me try to catch my balance.

"Why'd you stop suddenly?" I yelled.

"I wanted to watch you fall," she said and got off her bike.

I caught her smile before she turned away from me. I sighed and gently took her mirror from my back. I smiled at my reflection and set it in the middle of the clearing she had chosen. It had a stand, thank goodness, to hold it up so I wouldn't have to.

I stepped back and bumped into Kagome. I looked at her over my shoulder and found her looking into the mirror again. I looked at the mirror again and felt my eyes widen in shock. I spun around and expected to see the young man I had seen in the mirror to be standing behind Kagome. But he wasn't there.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Kagome asked, pulling me away from my confused thoughts.

"I'm not. I just thought I heard something," I grumbled and gazed into her beautiful, wonder filled brown eyes, "Do we _have_ to be so far away from the village?" I whined and made a pouty face.

Kagome laughed. "I feel more free when I'm not kept in a small hut. Plus, I have you to protect me, InuYasha," she said and walked away from me.

I felt my cheeks redden and my pulse suddenly quicken. "Don't get all mushy on me," I grumbled while my blood heated.

I sniffed the air and smelt the faint smell of death. I turned and looked into the mirror again. I had the tingling feeling under my skin again. I knew that someone was behind me, but somehow their reflection wouldn't show anymore. He or whatever it is is trying to catch my attention.

"She's mine," the wind whispered with the sway of the trees.

I growled and felt like punching the stupid mirror. I turned and walked away from it. Kagome spotted me and her smile vanished. She ran up to me and put her hand on my cheek. I sighed. Kagome's touch was so comforting.

"What's wrong? You look…mad," she observed and her eyes questioned me with the irresistible look she gave me when she wanted to know something.

_Damn that puppy dog look. Who made up that look anyway? Kagome already has me on a leash. Now she has the power to make me tell her what she wants to hear. I wonder if the look works on her. I'll have to try it on her sometime._

"It's nothing' to worry about. I'm gonna go take a bath. I feel all sweaty and stuff," I said.

_Well, it wasn't a lie! I just didn't tell her the complete truth. Plus, she's probably think that I lost my mind._

"Okay," she said brightly and gave me a warm smile.

I was about to pull away when I felt her lips touch my cheek and a cold hand rake down my back. I stood frozen in place from shock and wonder.

_Kagome actually kissed me! She had never kissed me before. And what the hell was that feeling the crept down my spine and made a knot in my stomach. It felt like Death's hand or something close to it._

"I'll be practicing if you need me," Kagome voice suddenly sent a chill down my back and lifted the veil that was pulled over my ears.

I raked my hand through my hair and sighed heavily. I walked away from the clearing with a funny feeling in my stomach. I looked back at Kagome and saw her spin around and kick her leg out.

_She always had long beautiful legs that made my legs shake each time I looked at them. What am saying? _She's_ beautiful. I don't know why I even tried to chose Kikyo over Kagome. Kikyo only wanted me dead when Kagome wanted my love._

oOo

Well, that was OUR (**Dee Zuki & Sakura Soma**) first story together. I hope you guys like our first chapter. Tell us how you like it. Send those reviews. You know that we love 'em. Well at least now you do. Hopefully it wasn't too bad for our first time combining ideas. Well, cookies for all who've read this. We love yas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scarred**

Disclaimer: We do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter Two: Mystery Man**

I stepped around a bush and made sure that Kagome didn't get a glimpse of something that she didn't need see. I took off my kimono top and tossed it on a tree branch and removed my under shirt (I don't know what it's called) and threw that on top of my kimono (if that's what its called). I looked down at my ragged body. I had a toned body because I worked out constantly and because of my demon blood.

I spotted the mark Kikyo made when she shot me with the damn arrow. I felt my fist clench and part of me wished that Kikyo never existed. I sighed and knew that my wish had come true in a way. Kikyo would never be able to bother me or Kagome anymore.

I took off my pants and through them on another low branch. I looked back at Kagome's dancing form and smiled. She looked liked she was dancing on water. She moved like silk and with such freedom. I turned away and happened to catch a glimpse of my erection.

_Damn! All I did was look at her! It doesn't mean that you can give your opinion every time. At times, yes, but not now. You're the reason why I have to have these sudden arousals. If it wasn't for you, I'd be able to handle myself… Okay, now my head is officially in the gutter._

I groaned and climbed into the lusciously hot springs and decided to get rid of my problem while I kept an eye on my dancer.

oOo

I watched InuYasha take off his shirt and toss it on a branch. I blushed as I noticed at how firm and buff he was. In all the time that I've spent with him. This was the first time I actually got to see what he looked like with battle scars fresh on his torso.

I turned quickly when I saw him bend down.

_Oh gosh! He's taking off his pants!_

My heart raced at the thought and I felt restless. I closed my eyes and just let my body move. I smiled as I felt my spirit let lose. Dancing was one thing that I couldn't screw up. It was who I was. It was what I was made more. Dancing and loving.

I suddenly felt a soft, but chilling hand on my lower back. I opened my eyes a little and saw someone with silver looking hair. I smiled and thanked InuYasha silently for not leaving me alone in the opening alone.

I stopped and felt his hand run up my arms. Shivers were being shot up my spine. I sighed and leaned towards him. I felt his oh-so soft lips press against mine in an urgent action that nearly swept me off my feet.

I opened my eyes and stared into an unknown man's eyes. I gasped and tried to pull away, but his eyes held me where I was. They were absolutely stunning. No. Breathing taking. They were a midnight-blue color twisted with a turquoise color that seemed to spiral into the depths of his soul.

"I don't have a soul, love," he said in a voice that melted my heart and made my body go limp in his arms.

"I didn't say anything," I whispered.

"It does not mean that I did not hear it, Kagome," he said so intensely that my mind went blank and our bodies starting to move to an unheard beat that seemed to pour from our or my soul.

I leaned against his chest and felt as if he was everything I wanted. I smiled and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. He ran his hands down my arms and pulled me away from him. He then bent me backwards and slid his hand between my breasts and down my stomach.

I moaned on accident and felt him swing me back up and I felt our lips meet as he raised me up and sat me on his stomach. He pulled away and grabbed my hips. I gasped softly as he suddenly threw me into the air.

I flew into the clouds and felt as if my civilized part of myself had disappeared. I knew that however like god like man would and had changed my life. I felt wilder. Untamed even.

I felt his arms wrap around me and I let my soul lose. I slid down his body with my eyes closed and lifted up his shirt and nibbled on his stomach. I heard his gasp of surprise and stood up straight. I turned in his arms and gently rubbed my rear against his lower region and felt him let go of me completely.

I smiled and looked at my reflection. I saw the desire in my eyes. I closed them against and leaned back against my awakener. I wrapped my left arm around his neck and gently slid down his body. Trailing my arm down with me.

He groaned and grabbed my hand, but quickly let go when I slid back up. I felt his member pressed up against my bottom and knew that he was probably over excited. I opened my eyes and turned aground, expecting to stare into the eyes of the man that awakened my spirit. Instead I stared into Koga's confused, but dreamy filled eyes.

I yelped and pulled away from him. I shook my head and felt confused suddenly.

_What on earth had I been doing?_

oOo

Well, that's chapter two by yours truly. It didn't take me (Dee Zuki) to come up with. Sakura Sama was the one that gave me the wonderful idea of Kag opening her eyes to find Koga instead of the hot stud she was dancing with before. Ooo… Oh how I would love to be Kagome. Dancing with a guy that would ONLY be in your most wildest dream. Oh, sorry. Well, tell us what you think of it? Good? Bad? Okay? We love your reviews, so keep them coming. Brownie points for all who read. Love ya,


End file.
